


Teeth

by kristsune



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Link is a rowdy boy, M/M, Mute Link, Size Difference, and at each others expense, and loves to see Sidon blush, but are still able to have fun with each other, they trust each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Link finds something Sidon has never experienced, he is glad to give it to him.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/gifts).



> Okay. A few notes: I have never played Breath of the Wild, but I've loved Link for a long long time. I hope I did the characters justice. This is also my first time writing anything quite like this, I hope you enjoy, because I definitely enjoyed writing it.  
> This is 1000% [Ris's](https://cryingcryptids.tumblr.com/) fault and I love her for it.  
> All the text in bold is Link signing.  
> The end was inspired by this [post](https://cryingcryptids.tumblr.com/post/171389687589)

Link was laying on top of Sidon, leaving occasional light kisses along his naked chest as they rested. 

Link smirked to himself when a particularly fun thought entered his mind. He propped himself on his elbows to sign to Sidon,  **Have you ever had anyone suck you off?**

Sidon almost choked at Link’s blunt question. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less by this point, Link was always one to let his roaming thoughts known. 

“No, I have not had anyone give me that pleasure.” Sidon knew Link could see the faint blush rising in his cheeks, but thankfully he chose to not comment. 

Link tilted his head to the side in question, **Any particular reason why not?**

Rather than try and answer that with words, Sidon just gave him his sharpest smile. 

Understanding dawned on Link’s face,  **Ahh yes. That would do it, wouldn’t it?** Link bit his lip as he tried to repress a smile, eyes going dark,  **Well** , **I could always give it a go, if you’d like?** He ran his finger slowly along Sidon’s slit. 

Sidon’s breath caught; he would always be amazed at how Link knew exactly what to do to get him going. He reached his hand down to brush his thumb along Link’s cheek, “You know I can never say no to you.”

Link smiled brightly before leaning down to lick a stripe along Sidon’s slit, making him moan. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, wicked grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Sidon, not even bothering to sign his question.

“Yes. Continue,  _ please _ .” Sidon never had any problems about begging, not with Link.

It didn’t take long for Link to get Sidon’s slit to open, not with the way he used his tongue and fingers to tease him so thoroughly. Link kept his distance as Sidon’s cocks emerged. He was still teasing around his slit, and ghosting soft breaths over his cocks. Soft breaths which were even more teasing than anything else he had done. 

Sidon was already panting, hips making abortive little thrusts, and Link hadn’t really even gotten started yet. 

Link double tapped Sidon’s hip, a signal they had created when Link needed to get his attention. **How are you doing? Good so far?** Link was being sincere, but the smug grin he was trying to hide, really said how  _ he _ was doing.

“Good.  _ So good _ , Link. Please, I want to know what you feel like.” 

Link didn’t hesitate as he licked one of Sidon’s cocks from root to tip, which was longer than his own face. Sidon shouted, completely unashamed of how quickly Link was making him come undone. 

Link alternated between focusing on Sidon’s heads, to taking as much of him as he could, to licking up and down his cock. Link’s mouth was so hot and wet, tongue tracing, and following the natural grooves on his cocks. The temperature change, when Link switched from one cock to the other was  _ incredible _ . Link’s saliva cooling his heated skin, until he moved back, heating him up all over again.

“Ah - Link -” Sidon tried to warn him, but he wasn’t fast enough, and he came down Link’s throat. It was too much, and half of it ended up smeared over Link’s chin and dripping down his chest. Link licked his lips and swallowed what he could. 

He didn’t even give Sidon a chance to recover before moving back to his other cock. Sidone was so overwhelmed he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He came moaning Link’s name, striping more layers of come over Link’s skin. 

Sidon couldn’t help himself and pulled Link up so he was seated on his chest. Link leaned down to kiss him deeply. Sidon loved the taste of himself on Link’s lips, and started to lick up the come on his face and chest. Link’s eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. 

“Mark me like I did you. Please.” Sidon knew he would be able to smell Link on him for a time afterwards, and he relished it. He loved having the reminder days afterwards, especially when Link was leaving for an undetermined amount of time. 

Link was breathing heavily as he nodded to Sidon and wrapped a hand around his own cock. Sidon ran his hands up Link’s thighs and sides, gently running his claws across his skin, loving Link’s reactions. He may not be able to make any sound, but he was absolutely  _ beautiful _ to watch. Head thrown back in ecstasy, moving perfectly within his grip.

Link came with a soft gasp, marking Sidon’s chest and neck. He was panting as he looked down at Sidon,  **So, how did you like that?**

Sidon swiped his finger through the come on his chest and licked it clean. “Perfect,” he answered, making sure to put as much pleased rumble into his voice as he could, knowing how much Link loved the vibration. 

Link smiled and leaned down to kiss the taste of himself off his lips.  **Good** . 

Link attempted to lay down on Sidon’s chest, and he was tempted to allow it, but he knew how horribly stuck together they would be if they didn’t do anything about it now. 

“Uh-uh, up you go.” Sidon lifted him easily, “I’m not letting you wait until the next storm to ‘clean off.’”

Link pouted at him, but didn’t argue. After a moment, a sly grin slid over his face,  **Will you show me how you have fun in the water?**

Sidon tried to hide his smile, but knew he wasn’t very successful, “If that’s what it takes to get you to wash, then yes.” 

Link’s silent laughter all the way to the water was absolutely worth it. 


End file.
